Silence and Vigilance
by FuzzyBeta
Summary: When the Spider sends Avery to keep an eye on Jon Snow, the last thing he expected was for her to follow the bastard to the Wall and join the Night's Watch. Between dragons, wildlings, warring houses and an army of the Dead, will this little bird be biting off more than she can chew? Or does she have a bigger role to play in this game? Rated M for future language and violence


**Hello Everyone!**

 **Just a quick disclaimer before we get started. Don't own anything from GOT TV shows or RR Martins Books (OBVIOUSLY). Not read the books yet, just watched the series (but i hope to rectify this soon). This will be an OC centered Fanfic but hopefully won't result in any mary sues (god i pray i don't fall down that rabbit hole). As for pairings i'm not quite sure yet if i'll actually have any (still early days after all). My biggest fear is that i end up screwing up the canon characters so if i do go down that way feel free to point it out.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading this short** **Prologue.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Game is Set**

* * *

 _ **Kings Landing**_

It is a fact never stated but known to all that Lord Varys, Master of Whispers, the Spider does not enjoy melees.

The notion of having to watch such brutality was always nauseating. Not because of the gruesome sights, but merely the lack of artistry in the two combatant's movements. But then again Westerosi knights weren't well known for their finesse or elegance.

 _Oh well…another tournament, another hour of boredom before I can leave_

Varys sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked over the section he'd been seated in. He was seated amongst the other noble lords and ladies of the court. The fat King and his beautiful but painfully austere Queen were seated, their three golden children right next to her.

The eldest boy was enjoying the bloodshed. Varys should've guessed he would. Prince Joffery always did have violent tendencies even as a small boy.

Oh, how the spider dreaded the day his royal backside would seat itself upon that ghastly throne. At least his younger sister and brother were gentle and kind enough to make up for their elder's failings.

"Ugh!"

Varys turned quickly around and saw in the seat beside him, a young girl just a few years older than the crown prince, looking faintly sick as she watched a knight hack off a limb from his opponent. She had a square jaw with a slightly beaky nose, long thick dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes that shut as she attempted to calm herself. Despite her innocent face, Varys was instantly put in mind of a little owl.

"Yes. Not a pretty sight is it?" he murmured and she jumped in her seat in fright.

"N-no my lord" she spluttered quickly trying to straighten herself back into a lady like pose, mimicking the other women around her.

"It's alright child. I do not enjoy watching this senseless violence either" Varys drawled folding his arms in his sleeves.

"Then why are you here?" the girl peeked up at him, her sharp eyes roving over his round silk clad form.

"Duty" he responded calmly, though inwardly he was impressed at the girls daring as she snorted. "You scoff at the idea of duty"

"No" the girl stuttered quickly. "It's just…a lot of people use it as an excuse, is all"

"Only too true" Varys smirked quirking a brow "What is your name child?"

"Avery, my lord" the girl bobbed her head. "But everyone calls me Ava"

"And of which house do you hail from?"

"My father is lord Tawny Stricks-"

"Ah. Then you are one of the Vassals of House Arryn" Varys's smirk widened "The silver owls themselves. Yes I heard, your father was in the city. I've only met him a couple of times but he seems a good man-"

"Yes he is" Avery puffed up her chest proudly, only to deflate a little as the Spider continued.

"Though I knew not that his daughter would come with him so far away from home"

"I-I am to start my training as Lady Lysa's handmaiden my lord"

"I see. And have you ever performed the duties of a handmaiden before?"

"Nay my lord. But I am a fast learner"

"Good" Varys snorted "because you my dear have entered the pit. And those that fall behind…well…let's just say we throw them to the lions"

"So how do I stay out of the lion's den?" Avery countered quickly, and Varys was pleased to see the stubborn glint in those dark blue eyes as she met his stare. Most young maids of the lesser families usually cowered in the presence of greater and more powerful lords. But not this one.

No, this Avery Stricks had the stare of her house's sigil, strong, unwavering…ever watchful.

"Tell me Avery…how much do you know about lions?"

* * *

 ** _Eight years later._**

The room was dark and quiet, save for the soft sobbing of a woman who sat in the corner weeping as she cradled her young son, and the shuffling of feet as several shadows moved around a great bed.

In the bed, on old man was rasping for breath, brow drenched with sweat, lips moving in indiscernible mumbles.

"Ava" he rasped as a tall young woman with long dark hair and sharp blue eyes leant down to check his temperature.

"Yes my lord?" Avery murmured softly as she bent her ear to listen closer.

"The king…" her lord gasped "The king is in danger…you…you must tell Ned…Find Ned…he must find the truth."

"What truth Lord Aaryn?" Avery gently shook his shoulder as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"His heir…the king's heir-" he whispered when his eyes opened again.

"you mean the prince?" Avery murmured and the old man shook his head desperately.

"No… no prince …only traitors in this lion's pit…Ava…Ava you must promise me. Find Ned. Tell him…tell him…"

"Lord Aaryn. Lord Aaryn… Maester Finley!" Avery called back to a maester who was quick to bustle forwards to take her place as her lord and master's eyes rolled back into his head.

But it was too late. Lord Aaryn, Hand to the King and Lord Protector of the Vale…was gone.

* * *

The Red Keep was silent as Avery walked through the long stone corridors. Summer was warm and bright here, and yet the sun had never felt so cold.

 _He's dead. He's really dead._

She thought, gulping as she finally reached the gardens.

The bushes were blooming with large bright flowers, which seemed to mock her inner mourning as she strode through them towards a small hidden alcove, where a portly man with a bald head and wearing golden silks was sitting reading a book.

"I trust you weren't followed" he didn't even glance up at her as she made to sit beside him on the small stone bench.

"No Lord Varys." Avery muttered hands fiddling the hem of her dress's pale blue sleeve. "How has the King taken the news?"

"Hard, as expected. He is currently drowning his sorrows in whores and even more wine if it could be possible." Varys muttered as he quietly shut his book.

"You are tired" he quirked his brow at the dark circles around both her eyes.

"I was up comforting poor Robin. He's in a right state. And his mother's hysterics don't exactly help matters. I understand a new widow may be distraught but that Lady Lysa…Argh!" Avery groaned, thankful for their solitude as she let herself sag where she sat.

"Yes, Lord Baelish was just saying that she apparently planned to flee the capital any day now. Believes she and her son are in danger-"

"She's not half wrong there" Avery sighed heavily "Before he died Lord Aaryn was in perfect health for a man of his age. And he hadn't suffered any injury big or small that could've been infected."

"You think he was poisoned?" Varys narrowed his eyes at her.

"Unless there is a plague running rampant around the Red Keep that I nor the other healers know nothing about then yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." she met his gaze levelly, her blue unwavering in their resolution.

"I see…" Varys hummed.

"Do you think it has something to do with Lord Aaryn's recent investigations?"

"Oh I think it has everything to do with his investigations" Varys snorted grimly "In fact, I was wondering why it took so long for such a drastic event to occur. Whoever poisoned him probably thought he'd never get that far"

"But far into what? What was Lord Aaryn investigating?" Avery muttered, lips pursed as she awaited the answer, only to gulp as the spider turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. You tell me. You after all did hear his last words?"

"Yes but they don't make sense" Avery shook her head in her hands. "He said the king was in danger and to call upon Ned Stark. Then he started speaking of the crown prince, but then said that there was no prince. Only traitors in the lion's pit."

"No truer words were ever spoken" Varys rolled his eyes "Remember little owl, the words I told to you at our first meeting?"

"You have entered the pit. And those that fall behind get thrown to the lions" she recited quietly, jaw tense. "So, you think the Lannister's might have something to do with this?"

"It's possible…I'd say probable" he admitted in hushed tones "Twyin Lannister has had his eyes set on that throne for as long as any of us can remember. And since Robert ascended the throne he's done everything in his power to make sure that his entire pride has surrounded the buck on all sides. His daughter married the king, his brother in law is head of the Kingsguard, not to mention he's surrounded by all the other Lannister cousins. If Lord Aaryn had found something out about their family-"

"It could destabilize all Lannister influence on the Throne" Avery finished and Varys nodded solemnly.

"Yes. And you know how dangerous it is to back lions into a corner."

"hmm" Avery agreed.

There was a silence as the pair of them looked about themselves at the gardens.

 _It's such a shame_

Avery thought biting her lip as she admired a large white blossom just across from her.

 _That such a thing so beautiful is to be owned by such wretched people._

"So what can we do?" She turned to Lord Varys, and though she looked tired, Varys could see the steely gleam in her blue eyes brighten.

" _I_ will stay here. See what I can do to keep the country from falling to pieces. _You_ on the other hand, have a promise to a dead man to keep"

"Y-you mean I should-"

"Ride North to Ned Stark at Winterfell? Yes. Yes I do" Varys steamrolled over her stammers

"And get killed on the king's road." Avery muttered darkly. "With all due respect Lord Varys, but I'd like my head to remain attached to my body for as long as possible-"

"Then take someone with you and be quick about it." Varys snapped. "Avery. Lord Aaryn may have been dying, but we both know he wouldn't have told you what he did if he didn't trust you. Whatever he discovered obviously was important enough to warrant his death. And it will certainly sign your death warrant if the wrong people find out what you know."

There was a silence as Avery mulled it over.

It would be a dangerous task, outrunning the Baratheon's and Lannister's. If she disappeared too slowly she'd be killed by whoever wanted Lord Aaryn dead. However, if she disappeared too soon, people might suspect her for murder and treason and she'd end up with her head on a spike on the castle walls.

Avery wasn't an important lady from one of the great houses, but she was known around the Red Keep to be one of Lord Aaryn's favourite subjects. For so many years she'd attended his son Robin, caring for him and playing with him when she wasn't running errands around the keep for the King's Hand (and occasionally Lord Varys). If something happened to her, it would be quickly taken notice of, despite her low standing. And the last thing she needed was people keeping watch on her.

"I will go back to the Vale with Lady Lysa's court. I'll see what I can do to convince her to leave as soon as possible after his funeral" she muttered quietly, sucking in a deep breath as she did her best to stay calm "Once I have arrived at the Vale I will return to the Stricks castle. My brothers are set to ride North to bring men for the Night's watch in two weeks. I will go with his party when they make a stop at Winterfell."

"Good" Lord Varys smirked with approval. "You'll attract less attention if you travel with your brothers."

"Maybe" Avery rolled her eyes "Though honestly, I think that even a bastard child of the King has more chance of pulling this off than I do."

"That depends on the Bastard in question" Varys's eyes narrowed on her dark head of hair, her dark stormy blue eyes…and her strong jawline, all illuminated in the bright sunlight.

He quickly looked up at the sky. The sun had risen higher and the sun was getting hotter. He looked back down, just in time to see Avery try to stifle a wide yawn.

"You should go to bed. You're of no use to anyone if you don't keep yourself healthy." the Spider gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know" Avery nodded, rubbing at her now burning eyes. "It's just…Lord Aaryn…he was a good man. He was always kind to me and my brothers…and now he's dead…murdered…by monsters wearing silks and jewels."

"Such is the nature of the world" Varys patted her back. "But if we act fast justice may be served yet."

"I know" Avery gulped, quickly standing to her feet and curtsying. "Good day Lord Varys."

"Rest well my dear." Lord Varys nodded his head politely at her as he re-opened his book "You'll need it. We all will" he added in an undertone as he watched the young woman stride out of sight and into the mass of sunlight and flowers.

"So…you discovered a deadly truth did you" the Spider muttered softly into the book's pages "and in doing so you have set the wheels in motion for the great game."

 _And what a game it shall be._

* * *

 **Hi, it's me the author again.**

 **So that was the Prologue. Please review if you enjoyed (or if you have any constructive critiques). Any updates i do make will probably be very slow.**

 **Anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed and i hope to see you all next chapter.**

 **Cheers**

 **FuzzyBeta**


End file.
